


Rainy Day

by Confiture_de_Rose



Category: Guns'N'Roses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confiture_de_Rose/pseuds/Confiture_de_Rose
Summary: Slash's tired of eating pizza.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Rainy Day

8AM

Rainy days are so pleasant! Yeah! When you're at home, wrapped in a blanket with a cup of hot chocolate, Saul said to himself, thinking about the redhead calmly crashed out on his sofa, probably watching a stupid TV show.

Why isn't he with the singer?

Cuz' he's fed up with eating pizza at every meal and the only thing which remains in the fridge is a half bottle of milk. And fuck, he's not going to feed himself with that like a fuckin' puppy!

The younger tries to open the car boot with two full grocery bags in his arms, insulting the rain and the car key. 

He sighs deeply, finally inside his car, out of the rain.

\- This is the last time I'll go to the drugstore while this little bastard watches TV with my slippers on!

And he starts the car, continuing to insult the older one.

8:40AM

He's finally home, and it's still raining. Axl would never help him unload the bags from the car... To move his ass from the couch for anything other than the pizza guy? Not even close.

So, I'll do it myself. He thinks opening the car boot. He takes the groceries out, insults the rain and the keys once again.

Damnit! Rainy days are just shitty days when you're not at home!

\- I'M HERE! - Slash yells out, opening the front door with a kick.

\- I'M STILL ON YOUR SOFA! - The redhead shouts out in response from the living room.

The younger boy puts the two bags on the kitchen table taking off his big black coat which is completely wet.

\- Fuuuuck... - He says, watching the amount of water that his garment has absorbed. - You're gonna stay a few days in the bathroom... Time to dry...

\- Oooh, you're making dinner? - Exclaims the lazy boy, coming in the kitchen.

\- Prepare you dinner? Are you serious? I just got back, soaked to the skin and - you're in my house, you've been watching TV since the morning, you didn't help me do anything today, not even run errands and you want me to prepare dinner? And maybe a back-massage with a whiskey shot too, huh?

\- Oh, you can do that? You know Slasher, you could be a perfect housewife!

\- Damn... AXL! I AIN'T YOUR MAID!

\- Oh please... Don't scream like that... I was just joking.

\- Yes, and that's not funny! So please, now, shut your mouth and...

\- And? I can prepare dinner if you want.

The younger boy gives him a worried look, trying to understand what's going on in the older's head.

\- Are you sick?

\- No. So, I can take care of dinner if you want to relax or have a bath, it's okay!

\- Umm... If...

\- I got this, no worries.

\- Okay... So... I'll have a bath.

\- Yes, yes! Off you go... - He says, starting to tidy up the stuff that are on the table.

_____

Axl wants to cook? Prepare dinner? What.. I'm sure that it'll snow tomorrow...

And he slips into the hot water, watching his coat dry on the radiator. Goddamn rain, he shivers. So freezing, his head rests on the edge of the bathtub, his whole body slowly relaxing.

\- Damn... It feels so good... - he whispers - Maybe this day ain't so bad. - A long and deep sigh from his lips and he begins to think about pleasant things.

What's Axl gonna prepare for dinner? This is such a rare occasion! He smiles softly, immagining the redhead in the kitchen, insulting the knife or tomatoes...

The warm water had heated him up now, and he's just listening to the sounds of the rain on the window, eyes half-open, gently breathing, looking at the white ceiling.

_____

The doorbell rings, bringing the curly-haired man to reality.

What now?

He gets out, leaving the hot and pleasant water with a grunt, getting a bathrobe to join the older one and see who just rang the bell.

\- Who was that? - He asks, rubbing a towel on his hair, watching the terrarium. - I hope it's not one of those fuckin' pain in the ass, cuz-

\- Just the pizza man.

*silence*

\- You... Have... Ordered... A pizza?

\- Yeah!

\- Again!

\- Well... 

\- AAAAH!

\- What, man? I told you: ''I can take care of the dinner" I didn't tell you that I'll cook.

\- But... Oh fuck! Eat your fuckin' pizza alone. I just can't eat it anymore... Or I'm gonna have a nightmare where pizza chases me, screaming: ''We're gonna eat you! Little piece of mozzarella!'' He says with a grimace.

\- C’mon... You? A piece of mozzarella? With your milk-chocolate skin? - He smiles, flopping down on the sofa.

The younger one smiled too, sighing softly.

\- You...

\- Hmm? - He questions, eyebrows raised.

\- Tsss. Dickhead.

\- Aww... So sweet... Come ’ere. - He says softly, patting the seat next to him. - My little mutant piece of mozzarella who's got a milk-chocolate color...


End file.
